Adaptação - Losing It
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Virgindade. Isabella Swan está prestes a se formar na faculdade e ainda tem a dela. Doente de ser a única virgem entre os seus amigos, ela decide que a melhor maneira de lidar com o problema é perdê-la o mais rápido e simples possível - um caso de uma noite. Mas seu plano acaba por ser nada simples quando ela enlouquece e deixa um cara lindo sozinho e nu em sua cama.
1. Apresentação

_Essa fanfic é uma adaptação do livro Losing It da Cora Comark. Não tenho nenhum direito sobre as história nem aos personagens que pertencem a tia Stphe, mas eu li esse livro e achei ele tão bonitinho e sexy que quis compartilhar a história com vocês então estou adaptando para os épicos e mais shippáveis personagens das últimas décadas, Edward e Bella!_

Losing It

Virgindade.

Isabella Swan está prestes a se formar na faculdade e ainda tem a dela. Doente de ser a única virgem entre os seus amigos, ela decide que a melhor maneira de lidar com o problema é perdê-la o mais rápido e simples possível - um caso de uma noite. Mas seu plano acaba por ser nada simples quando ela enlouquece e deixa um cara lindo sozinho e nu em sua cama com uma desculpa de que ninguém com metade de um cérebro acreditaria. E, como se isso não fosse bastante embaraçoso, quando ela chega para sua primeira aula do último semestre de sua faculdade, ela reconhece seu professor de teatro novo. Aquele que ela deixou nu em sua cama cerca de 8 horas antes.

_Espero que gostem da história tanto quanto eu gostei, vou tentar postar um capítulo por semana certo!_

_Bjus_


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

Eu respirei fundo.

Você é incrível. Não acreditei muito nisso, então eu pensei novamente. Incrível. Você é tão incrível.

Se minha mãe ouvisse meus pensamentos, ela me diria que eu precisava ser humilde, mas humildade não tinha me levado a lugar nenhum.

Isabella Swan, você é terrivelmente pegável.

Então como eu acabei com vinte e dois anos, e a única pessoa que conhecia que nunca tinha feito sexo? Em algum lugar entre Saved by the Bell e Gossip Girl 1 , tornava-se inédito para uma garota se formar na faculdade com seu Cartão-V ainda em mãos. E agora eu estava no meu quarto, me arrependendo de ter tido coragem de admitir isso à minha amiga Rosalie. Ela reagiu como se eu tivesse acabado de contar a ela que eu estava escondendo um rabo debaixo da minha saia evasê. E eu soube antes mesmo de seu queixo terminar de cair que tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

— SÉRIO? É por causa de Jesus? Você está, tipo, se guardando para ele? — Sexo parecia simples para Rosalie. Ela tinha o corpo de uma Barbie e o cérebro sexualmente-carregado de um adolescente.

— Não, Rosalie — eu disse. — Seria um pouco difícil me guardar para alguém que morreu há cerca de dois mil anos atrás.

Rosalie arrancou sua blusa e a jogou no chão. Eu devo ter feito uma cara de espanto porque ela olhou para mim e riu.

— Relaxe, Princesa Puritana, eu só estou trocando de roupa. — Ela entrou no meu armário e começou a deslizar pelas minhas roupas.

— Por quê?

— Porque, Bella, nós vamos sair para conseguir uma transa para você. — Ela disse a palavra 'transa' com um enrolar da sua língua que me lembrou daqueles comerciais de bate papo para adultos que passavam tarde da noite.

— Jesus, Rosalie.

Ela pegou uma camisa que era confortável em mim, e ficaria completamente escandalosa em sua estrutura curvilínea.

— O que? Você disse que não era sobre ele.

Eu resisti com a urgência de esbofetear minha palma na minha testa.

— Não é, eu não sei... eu quero dizer, eu vou à igreja e tudo. Bem, algumas vezes. Eu só... eu não sei. Eu nunca estive tão interessada.

Ela pausou com sua nova camisa na metade do caminho sobre sua cabeça.

— Nunca se interessou? Por caras? Você é gay?

Eu uma vez escutei minha mãe, que não podia entender por que eu estava para me formar na faculdade sem um anel no meu dedo, fazer ao meu pai a mesma pergunta.

— Não, Rosalie, eu não sou gay, então continue vestindo sua blusa, Não há necessidade de cometer suicídio sexual por mim. 2

— Se você não é gay e não é sobre Jesus, então é apenas questão de encontrar o cara certo, ou eu deveria dizer... a certa espada sexual. 3

Eu rolei meus olhos.

— Caramba! É só isso? Encontrar o cara certo? Por que ninguém me contou isso antes?

Ela puxou seu cabelo loiro para trás em um alto rabo de cavalo, o qual de alguma forma chamou até mesmo mais atenção ao seu peito.

— Eu não quero dizer o cara certo para casar, querida. Eu quero dizer o cara certo para fazer seu sangue ferver. Para fazer você desligar seu cérebro analítico, julgador, hiperativo e pensar com o seu corpo ao invés dele.

— Corpos não podem pensar.

— VÊ? — Ela disse. — Analítico. Julgador.

— Ótimo! Ótimo. Qual bar essa noite?

— Stumble Inn, lógico. Eu gemi.

— Clássico.

— O que? — Rosalie olhou para mim como se eu estivesse deixando escapar a resposta de uma pergunta bastante óbvia. — É um bom bar. Mais importante, é um bar que caras gostam. E desde que nós fazemos o que os caras gostam, é um bar que nós gostamos.

Poderia ter sido pior. Ela poderia estar me levando a uma boate.

— Ótimo. Vamos. — Eu me levantei, e segui para a cortina que separava meu quarto do resto do meu apartamento.

— OPA! Opa! — Ela pegou meu cotovelo e me puxou tão forte que eu caí de costas na cama. — Você não pode ir assim.

Eu olhei para baixo à minha roupa – saia evasê florida e uma regata simples com uma decente quantidade de decote. Eu parecia bonitinha. Eu podia totalmente escolher um cara vestida assim... Talvez.

— Eu não vejo o problema — eu disse.

Ela rolou seus olhos, e eu me senti como uma criança. Eu odiava me sentir como uma criança, e eu quase sempre me sentia quando a conversa se voltava para o sexo.

Rosalie disse:

— Querida, nesse momento você se parece como a irmãzinha adorável de alguém. Nenhum cara quer transar com sua irmãzinha. E se ele quiser, você não quer estar perto dele.

Sim, definitivamente me senti como uma criança.

— Assunto entendido.

— Hmm... soa como se você estivesse praticando em desligar esse cérebro hiperativo seu. Bom trabalho. Agora fique aqui e me deixe fazer minha magia.

E por magia, ela queria dizer tortura.

Depois de vetar três camisas que me fizeram sentir como uma prostituta, algumas calças que pareciam mais como leggings, e uma saia tão curta que ameaçou mostrar ao mundo o meu bumbum no caso de uma brisa suave, nós concordamos com uma calça capri jeans apertada com cintura baixa, e uma regata de renda preta que se sobressaia em contraste com minha branca pele pálida.

— Pernas depiladas?

Eu assenti.

— Outras... coisas... depiladas?

— O máximo que elas alguma vez estarão, sim, agora siga em frente. — Foi onde eu tracei o limite dessa conversa.

Ela sorriu, mas não argumentou.

— Bom. Bom. Camisinhas?

— Na minha bolsa.

— Cérebro?

— Desligado. Ou bem... Com discagem lenta, de qualquer forma.

— Excelente. Eu acho que nós estamos prontas.

Eu não estava pronta. Nem um pouco.

Havia uma razão para eu não ter feito sexo ainda, e agora eu sabia qual. Eu era uma maníaca por controle. Era o porquê de eu ter me saído tão bem na escola em toda a minha vida. Isso me tornou uma ótima gerente de palco — ninguém podia executar um ensaio de teatro como eu podia. E quando eu reunia a coragem para atuar — eu estava sempre mais preparada do que qualquer outro ator na aula. Mas sexo... era o oposto de controle. Havia emoções, e atração, e aquela outra maldita pessoa que tinha que estar envolvida. Não era a minha ideia de diversão.

— Você está pensando muito — Rosalie disse.

— Melhor do que não pensar o suficiente.

— Não essa noite, né — ela disse.

Eu aumentei o volume do iPod de Rosalie assim que nós entramos no carro para que eu pudesse pensar em paz.

Eu podia fazer isso. Era apenas um problema que precisava ser solucionado, um item que precisava ser retirado da minha lista de afazeres. Era simples assim.

Simples. Mantenha isso simples.

Nós estacionamos do lado de fora do bar vários minutos mais tarde, e a noite parecia qualquer coisa, menos simples. Minha calça parecia muito apertada, minha blusa muito curta, e meu cérebro muito obscurecido. Eu queria vomitar.

Eu não queria ser uma virgem. Disso eu tinha certeza. Eu não queria me sentir como uma puritana imatura que não sabia nada sobre sexo. Eu odiava não saber as coisas. O problema era... Por mais que eu não quisesse ser uma virgem, eu também não queria fazer sexo.

O enigma de todos os enigmas. Por que esse não podia ser um daqueles tipos de coisas onde o quadrado é um retângulo, mas o retângulo nem sempre é um quadrado?

Rosalie estava em pé do lado de fora da minha porta, seus sapatos de salto altos batendo no compasso de seus dedos enquanto ela me animava a sair do carro. Eu endireitei meus ombros, lancei meu cabelo (sem entusiasmo), e segui Rosalie para dentro do bar.

Eu peguei o atalho para o bar, remexi para cima de uma baqueta, e acenei para o garçom.

Ele era uma possibilidade. Cabelo loiro, constituição na média, rosto bonito. Nada especial, mas certamente não fora de questão. Ele podia ser bom para o simples.

— O que eu posso conseguir para vocês, senhoras? – Sotaque sulista. Definitivamente o tipo de garoto caseiro. Rosalie se intrometeu:

— Nós precisamos de duas doses de tequila, para começar.

— Transforme em quatro — Eu resmunguei.

Ele assobiou, e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

— Aquele tipo de noite, hein?

Eu não estava pronta para colocar em palavras que tipo de noite isso era. Então eu apenas disse:

— Eu estou procurando por um líquido encorajador.

— Ficaria feliz em ajudar — Ele piscou para mim, e mal estava fora do alcance da voz antes que Rosalie saltasse em seu assento, dizendo:

— Ele é o cara! Ele é o cara!

Suas palavras me fizeram sentir como se eu estivesse em uma montanha-russa, como se o mundo tivesse acabado de despencar e todos os meus órgãos estivessem brincando de pique-pega. Eu só precisava de mais tempo para me ajustar. É isso. Eu peguei o ombro de Rosalie, e a forcei a ficar parada.

— Relaxe, Rose. Você se parece como um Chihuahua dos infernos.

— O que? Ele é uma boa escolha. Bonitinho. Legal. E eu totalmente o vi olhando para os seus seios... DUAS VEZES.

Ela não estava errada. Mas eu ainda não estava completamente interessada em dormir com ele, o que eu suponho não ter que excluí-lo, mas com certeza isso seria muito mais fácil se eu realmente estivesse interessada no cara.

Eu disse:

— Eu não tenho certeza... só não houve uma faísca. — Eu podia ver um olho rolando a caminho, então eu rapidamente disse: — Ainda!

Quando o garçom voltou com nossos drinques, Rosalie pagou, e eu tomei minhas duas doses antes que ela sequer entregasse o seu cartão. Ele ficou por um momento, sorrindo para mim, antes de ir atender outro cliente. Eu roubei uma das doses sobressalentes de Rosalie.

— Você tem sorte que essa seja uma grande noite para você, Bella, ninguém se mete entre mim e minha tequila.

Eu estendi minha mão e disse:

— Bem, ninguém vai se meter entre essas pernas ao menos que eu esteja bem e bêbada, então me entregue a última.

Rosalie negou com sua cabeça, mas ela estava sorrindo. Depois de alguns segundos, ela desistiu, e com quatro doses de tequila no meu sistema a perspectiva de sexo parecia um pouco menos assustadora.

Outro garçom apareceu, essa uma garota, e eu pedi um Jack e Coca-Cola para bebericar enquanto eu ficava perplexa com essa grande confusão. Havia o garçom, mas ele não sairia até bem depois das duas da madrugada. Eu já estava uma destruição de nervos, então se isso se arrastasse até as altas horas da manhã, eu estaria completamente psicótica. Eu só conseguia imaginar... uma camisa-de-força devido ao sexo.

Havia um cara em pé perto de mim que pareceu se aproximar vários centímetros a cada drinque que eu tomava, mas ele tinha que ter ao menos quarenta. Não, obrigada.

Eu engoli mais do meu drinque, grata ao garçom ter carregado no Jack, e explorei o bar.

— E quanto a ele? — Rosalie perguntou, apontando para um cara na mesa vizinha.

— Muito bonito.

— Ele?

— Muito moderno.

— E aquele ali?

— Eca. Muito cabeludo.

A lista continuou até que eu estivesse quase certa que essa noite era um fracasso. Rosalie sugeriu que nós fossemos para outro bar, o que era a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Eu disse a ela que eu tinha que ir ao banheiro, e esperava que alguém colocasse o olho nela enquanto eu estivesse desaparecido para que eu pudesse escapulir sem drama. O banheiro era nos fundos, passando a mesa de sinuca e a área de dardos, atrás E foi quando reparei nele.

Bem, tecnicamente, eu notei o livro primeiro.

E eu não consegui manter a minha boca fechada.

— Se essa é a sua tática para pegar garotas, eu sugeriria ir para um lugar com um pouco mais de fluxo.

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro, e subitamente eu achei difícil engolir. Ele era de longe o cara mais atraente que eu tinha visto essa noite – cabelo ruivo caindo em seus olhos verdes incríveis, apenas um pouco desleixado na sua mandíbula para dá-lo uma aparência masculina sem deixá-lo muito cabeludo, e um rosto que poderia ter feito anjos cantarem. Não estava me fazendo cantar. Estava me fazendo ficar de boca aberta. Por que eu parei? Por que eu sempre tinha que me fazer de idiota?

— Perdão?

Minha mente ainda estava processando seu cabelo perfeito e olhos verdes brilhantes, então me levou um segundo para dizer:

— Shakespeare. Ninguém lê Shakespeare em um bar ao menos que seja uma desculpa para pegar garotas. Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que você pode ter melhor sorte na parte da frente.

Ele não disse nada por um longo momento, mas então sua boca se dividiu em um sorriso revelando, imagina o que, dentes perfeitos!

— Não é uma desculpa, mas se fosse, parece para mim que eu estou tendo uma grande sorte aqui.

Um sotaque. ELE TINHA UM SOTAQUE BRITÂNICO. Santo Deus, eu estava morrendo.

Respirar. Eu preciso respirar. Não se perca, Bella.

Ele abaixou seu livro, mas não antes de marcar a leitura. Meu Deus, ele realmente estava lendo Shakespeare em um bar.

— Você não está tentando pegar uma garota?

— Eu não estava.

Meu cérebro analítico não perdeu o seu uso do tempo passado. Como se... ele não estivesse tentando seduzir ninguém antes, mas talvez ele estivesse agora.

Eu dei outra olhada nele. Ele estava sorrindo agora – dentes brancos, mandíbula com barba por fazer que o fazia parecer absolutamente delicioso. Sim, eu definitivamente estava seduzida. E somente aquele pensamento foi o bastante para me deixar em choque.

— Qual é o seu nome, amor?

Amor? AMOR? Ainda morrendo, aqui.

— Bella.

— Isso é uma deixa?

Eu corei.

— Não, é meu nome.

— Nome adorável para uma garota adorável. — O timbre da sua voz entrou naquela baixa entonação que fazia meu interior enrolar em si mesmo – era como se meu útero estivesse fazendo uma dança feliz com o restante dos meus órgãos. Deus, eu estava morrendo a mais longa, mais torturante, e excitante morte na história do mundo. Isso era como sempre seria estar excitada? Sem impressionar que o sexo conseguia que as pessoas fizessem coisas malucas.

— Bem Bella, eu sou novo na cidade, e eu já me tranquei do lado de fora do meu apartamento. Eu estou esperando o chaveiro, realmente, e eu imaginei em fazer bom uso desse tempo livre.

— Ao revisar o seu Shakespeare?

— Tentando, de qualquer forma. Honestamente, eu nunca gostei do cara tanto assim, mas vamos manter isso em segredo entre nós, tá?

Eu estava bastante certa que minhas bochechas ainda estavam manchadas de vermelho, se o calor saindo delas fosse alguma indicação. De fato, todo o meu corpo se sentia como se estivesse em chamas. Eu não estava certa se era vergonha ou seu sotaque estava para me fazer entrar em combustão espontânea na frente dele.

— Você parece desapontada, Bella. Você é uma fã de Shakespeare?

Eu assenti, porque minha garganta pode ter se fechado.

Ele enrugou seu nariz em resposta, e minhas mãos coçaram para seguir a linha do seu nariz descendo aos seus lábios.

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Realmente, comprovadamente insana.

— Não me diga que você é uma fã de Romeu e Julieta?

Agora, isso. Isso era algo que eu podia discutir.

— Othello, de fato. É o meu favorito.

— Ah. A Justa Desdemona. Leal e Pura.

Meu coração gaguejou com a palavra pura.

— Eu, hum —, eu lutei para encaixar meus pensamentos. — Eu gosto da justaposição da razão e paixão.

— Eu mesmo sou um fã da paixão. — Seus olhos mergulharam em seguida, e correram o comprimento da minha forma. Minha coluna formigou até ela parecer como se fosse explodir da minha pele.

— Você não perguntou o meu nome — ele disse.

Eu limpei minha garganta. Isso não podia ser atraente. Eu era tão sociável quanto um homem das cavernas. Eu perguntei:

— Qual é o seu nome?

Ele inclinou sua cabeça, e seu cabelo quase cobriu seus olhos.

— Junte-se a mim, e eu lhe direi.

Eu não pensei em outra coisa além do fato que minhas pernas estavam moles, e me sentar preveniria que eu fizesse algo embaraçoso como desmaiar pelo influxo de hormônios, que estavam com bastante clareza, sendo liberados geral no meu cérebro. Eu me afundei na cadeira, mas ao invés de alívio, a tensão se intensificou a outro nível.

Ele falou, e meus olhos se agarraram aos seus lábios.

— Meu nome é Edward.

Quem diria que nomes poderiam ser ardentes, também?

— É bom te conhecer, Edward.

Ele inclinou-se para frente em seus cotovelos, e eu notei seus ombros largos, e a maneira com que seus músculos se moviam por debaixo do tecido da sua camisa. Então nossos olhos se conectaram, e o bar a nossa volta foi de turvo a escuro, enquanto eu era enredada por àqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

— Eu vou comprar um drinque a você. — Não tinha a intenção de ser uma pergunta. De fato, quando ele olhava para mim, não havia nada questionador nele, absolutamente, apenas confiança. — Depois nós podemos conversar mais sobre razão e... paixão.

1 Seriados da TV americana que se baseiam na temática adolescente.

2 Do original "to fall on your sword" que significa cometer suicídio por uma pessoa.

3 Aqui ela utiliza a espada (sword) da frase acima, para fazer a analogia de espada-pênis.


	3. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois

Eu não podia dizer...

... se a sensação de queimação no meu peito tinha a ver com o olhar semicerrado que Edward estava me dando ou o restante do meu primeiro Jack e Coca que eu tinha acabado de engolir como se fosse água.

Um garçom chegou com o aceno de Edward, e eu levei um momento para me dar uma silenciosa conversa estimulante enquanto ele pedia para si um drinque.

— Bella ? — Edward solicitou.

Sua voz provocou arrepios em mim.

Eu olhei para cima para ele, então para o garçom, que veio a ser o Garoto Garçom de antes. Eu abri minha boca para pedir por outro Jack e Coca, mas o Garoto Garçom me impediu com uma mão em meu ombro.

— Eu me lembro, Jack e Coca, certo?

Eu assenti, e ele me lançou uma piscadela e um sorriso. Eu parei me perguntando por um segundo como ele sabia o meu pedido. Eu estava bastante certa que a garota garçonete me serviu por último. Ele ainda estava sorrindo para mim, então eu me forcei a falar.

— Obrigada, hum...

— Tayler — ele forneceu.

— Obrigada, Tayler.

Ele olhou para Edward, e depois se focou de volta em mim.

— Eu devo dizer à sua amiga lá na frente que você esta bem aqui atrás?

— Oh, hum, certo, eu imagino que sim.

Ele sorriu em resposta, e permaneceu ali olhando para mim por alguns segundos antes dele se virar para seguir de volta ao bar. Eu sabia que eu tinha que olhar para Edward novamente, mas eu estava apavorada que eu fosse derreter em uma poça de excitação e embaraço se eu encontrasse seus exuberantes olhos novamente.

Ele disse:

— Sabe, algumas vezes eu me pergunto se Desdemona era tão inocente quanto ela demonstrava. Talvez ela soubesse o efeito que ela tinha nos caras, e gostava de fazê-los sentir ciúmes.

Eu encontrei seus olhos em seguida, e eles estavam estreitos, me estudando. Eu engoli meu nervoso e o estudei de volta.

— Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas intimidada pela intensidade de Othello e não sabia como falar com ele. Comunicação é a chave, afinal de contas.

— Comunicação, hein?

— Poderia ter resolvido muito dos problemas deles.

— Nesse caso, eu irei me esforçar a ser tão claro quanto possível. — Ele ergueu sua cadeira e a colocou a meros centímetros da minha. Ele se afundou ao meu lado e disse: — Eu gostaria que você não voltasse para sua amiga. Fique aqui comigo.

Engula, Bella . Eu disse a mim mesma, você tem que engolir ou você pode começar a babar.

— Bem, minha amiga está esperando. O que nós faremos se eu ficar?

Ele estendeu uma mão e empurrou meu cabelo do meu ombro. Sua mão roçou sobre meu pescoço, pausando no meu ponto pulsante, o qual deveria estar enlouquecendo.

— Nós podemos conversar sobre Shakespeare. Nós podemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa que você queira. Embora eu não possa prometer não ficar distraído pelo seu adorável pescoço. — Seus dedos viajaram sobre minha mandíbula, até eles alcançarem meu queixo, o qual ele puxou para frente levemente com a pressão do seu dedo indicador. — Ou seus lábios. Ou esses olhos. Eu podia cortejar você com estórias sobre minha vida, como Othello faz com Desdemona.

Eu já estava suficientemente cortejada.

Minha resposta foi vergonhosamente sem fôlego:

— Eu prefiro não comparar nossa noite com um casal que terminou com um assassinato/suicídio.

Ele sorriu, e seus dedos caíram do meu queixo. Minha pele queimava onde ele tinha me tocado, e eu tive que me impedir de me inclinar para frente e seguir seu toque.

— Touché. Eu não me importo com o que nós façamos contanto que você fique.

— Tudo bem.

Eu estava imensamente orgulhosa por ter conseguido uma resposta calma ao invés de 'Querido Deus, sim, eu farei qualquer coisa que você peça' que estava, no momento presente, correndo pela minha mente.

— Talvez eu deva me trancar do lado de fora do apartamento com mais frequência.

Eu prefiro que nós nos tranquemos no lado de dentro, na verdade. Meu bolso começou a vibrar, e eu corri para atender meu celular antes que soasse o meu vergonhoso toque de uma boyband.

— Sim?

— Você caiu ou o que?

Era Rosalie.

— Não, Rosalie, eu não. Escute, porque você apenas não segue para casa sem mim.

Os olhos de Edward escureceram, e minha respiração acelerou enquanto seu olhar caia para meus lábios.

— Você não vai se safar disso, Bella. Você vai transar essa noite nem que eu mesma tenha que fazer isso.

Deus, ela não podia falar mais alto? Eu achei que Edward tinha que ter ouvido, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram meus lábios.

— Isso não será necessário, Rose.

Eu tentei pensar em um jeito secreto de contar a ela que eu já tinha encontrado meu cara, quando eu ouvi um consumo de respiração seguido por — OH. MEU. DEUS.

Eu olhei sobre o ombro de Edward em tempo de ver o sorriso amplo de Rosalie, e o impuro gesto de mão que seguiu.

— Tá, tudo bem, então eu falarei com você mais tarde, Rose?

— Você muito certamente que vai. Você irá me ligar e me contar cada detalhe maravilhoso de cair morta.

— Nós veremos.

— É melhor você fazer mais do que ver essa noite, querida. Eu espero que seus olhos estejam completamente abertos depois do encontro dessa noite.

Eu desliguei sem dar uma resposta.

— Sua amiga? — ele perguntou.

Eu assenti, porque seu olhar atual fazia meu sangue ferver. Nunca na minha vida eu me senti tão excitada por alguém que nem sequer estava me tocando. Sexo saía do homem em ondas, e eu estava surpresa em encontrar o quanto interessada eu estava em aprender como nadar.

— Você vai ficar?

Eu assenti novamente, cada músculo no meu corpo tenso. Se ele não me beijasse logo, eu ia explodir. Apenas quando eu pensei que ele fosse, o Garoto Garçom retornou com nossos drinques. Ele apareceu com um sorriso, o qual despencou em ver o quanto perto Edward e eu estávamos.

— Desculpe ter demorado tanto. Nós nos atolamos lá na frente. Eu me agarrei à distração.

— Não tem problema, Tayler.

— Certo. Você precisa de algo mais?

— Não, eu estou bem.

Os olhos de Tayler tremeluziram para Edward, e em seguida ele se inclinou um pouco mais perto de mim.

— Você tem certeza?

— Nós temos certeza — Edward demarcou curtamente antes de entregar a ele algumas notas. — Fique com o troco.

Tayler verificou mais um casal que estava algumas mesas distante, e depois ele partiu para frente do bar novamente. Quando ele estava fora do alcance da voz, eu me virei de volta para Edward. Eu percebi que seu braço tinha feito o seu caminho contornando minha cadeira.

— Você é do tipo ciumento, Edward?

— Não de fato.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, e ele sorriu descaradamente.

Ele disse:

— Talvez essa discussão de Othello tenha me deixado um pouco no limite.

— Então vamos falar sobre outra coisa. Que horas o chaveiro disse que estaria pelo seu apartamento?

Ele olhou brevemente no seu relógio, e eu peguei a oportunidade para olhar a incrível constituição dos seus braços.

— Ele deve estar lá muito em breve.

— Você deve ir e esperar por ele? — Era difícil apontar exatamente o que eu queria naquele momento. Eu definitivamente gostei dele, e eu definitivamente queria que ele me beijasse, mas eu estava tão acostumada a sabotar coisas assim que elas nunca chegavam tão longe. Eu estava sempre procurando por uma porta dos fundos, uma saída.

— Você está tentando se livrar de mim?

Eu respirei. Sem volta. Sem portas dos fundos, não dessa vez. Eu mordi meu lábio, e olhei para ele. Eu esperava que ele não lesse o medo vibrando por baixo da minha confiança fachada. Eu disse:

— Eu imagino, que nós podemos ir e esperar por ele.

Ele olhou para meus lábios novamente. Morrendo... eu estava morrendo para ele me beijar.

— Muito melhor.

Ele se levantou e ofereceu seu braço para mim.

— Minha dama?

— Você não quer terminar nossos drinques?

Ele pegou minha mão, e pressionou seus lábios contra o lado interno do meu pulso.

— Eu já estou intoxicado.

Eu ri, porque a deixa era ridícula (e porque eu não queria admitir que ainda assim funcionou).

Ele sorriu.

— Muito demasiado? O que eu posso dizer... O Poeta me deu um faro para o melodrama.

— Vamos tentar para algum realismo ao invés disso.

Ele disse:

— Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso.

Eu mal tinha processado suas palavras antes dele me puxar para cima da cadeira e cobrir minha boca com a sua. Sua essência me sobrecarregou – cítrico e couro e algo mais que fez minha boca aguar. Eu estava muito chocada para reagir. Eu estava intensamente consciente do fato que ele estava me beijando no meio de um bar, até ele mordiscar meu lábio inferior. Em seguida eu me esqueci sobre tudo exceto ele. Todo o meu corpo estremeceu, e meu coração despencou em direção ao meu estômago como se a força da gravidade tivesse dobrado. Minha cabeça estava nadando, mas eu não me importei. Eu abri minha boca, e imediatamente sua língua entrou, tomando controle. Minhas mãos se fecharam nas suas costas, e em resposta, ele me puxou mais perto. Seu beijo era lento e em seguida rápido, tenro depois provocador. Nós estávamos pressionados tão firmemente que eu podia sentir cada rota do seu corpo, mas ainda assim eu queria ficar mais perto. Sua mão escorregou subindo a parte de trás da minha camisa – dedos quentes pressionando na minha carne já superaquecida. Um gemido escapou da minha boca com o contato íntimo. Imediatamente, eu me arrependi, porque o som pareceu clarear sua mente, e ele se afastou.

Eu não podia impedir meus lábios de seguirem-no, mas ele permaneceu fora do alcance do meu beijo. Ao invés disso ele gemeu, mergulhou sua cabeça, e colocou um beijo ardente no meu pescoço. Meu cérebro definitivamente estava em discagem lenta. Eu era todo corpo naquele momento, e Deus, isso parecia bom. Eu era somente a soma das minhas terminações nervosas, as quais estavam enlouquecendo. Ele exalou pesadamente, e chamuscou minha pele. Sua voz estava rouca quando ele falou:

— Desculpe. Me deixei levar.

Aquelas eram exatamente as palavras certas. Deixado levar. Eu nunca estive tão envolvida por outra pessoa antes. Eu nunca estive tão... fora de controle. Estava de uma vez me excitando e me aterrorizando.

Seu rosto apareceu na frente do meu, e eu tentei manter minha expressão neutra. Sua mão deslizou para fora da minha camisa, e eu estremeci, minha pele triste com a perda.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

— Certo. Talvez seja hora para um pouco mais de razão, pouco menos paixão.

Eu ri, mas no interior eu estava dando um dedo do meio à razão. Ela tinha me dominado muito tempo.


End file.
